<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Wide by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738812">Open Wide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Gorey Imagery, M/M, Reluctant Caretaker, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton made an oopsie-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open Wide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay this one isn't really all that angsty but like. i still had fun writing it so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton may have fucked up.</p>
<p>Weird to curse, even in his head, but seeing as he was leaning against a tree with both hands pressed against his side to try and staunch the bleeding, he thinks a little bit of swearing is okay.</p>
<p>“Well if they had wanted me to open up, there’s easier ways to ask,” he mumbled to himself, giggling a little at the pun only to wince at the pain shooting through his side.</p>
<p>As a figment, he technically couldn’t die. But that didn’t exactly mean getting literally stabbed hurt any less.</p>
<p>Hopefully Roman would go on an adventure and find him soon, Patton didn’t really know how to get back from where he was considering the stabber was originally trying to kidnap him and decided attempted murder was a better option when Patton just kept punning.</p>
<p>Like damn, he knew puns weren’t everyone’s thing, but was physical violence a necessary response?</p>
<p>“I’d argue physical violence is always a necessary response.”</p>
<p>Patton hummed, looking up to see Remus hanging upside down from a tree branch over his head.</p>
<p>“Stabbing kinda hurts though,” he commented, blinking harshly as his head started to grow fuzzy and thinking grew more and more difficult.</p>
<p>Remus’ eyes trailed to the blood soaking Patton’s shirt and sighed.</p>
<p>He swung on the branch a little bit before unbending his legs and landing on the ground, neck bent at a weird angle and a sick crunching noise coming from his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Ouchie,” was Patton’s only comment, though he did wince while Remus readjusted his limbs and popped his dislocated arm back into place.</p>
<p>“Eh, I’ve had worse,” Remus said, taking his hands and twisting his head back to where it was supposed to be, rolling his neck a few times before he crouched in front of Patton and grabbed his hands away from the stab wound.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just heal yourself up?”</p>
<p>Patton scrunched his eyebrows together, moving his eyes from Remus’ face to the injury in his side.</p>
<p>“I don’t-”</p>
<p>“You’re not used to the imagination,” Remus interrupted, looking back up at Patton, rolling his eyes when Patton nodded.</p>
<p>“Usually only come in here for a walk.”</p>
<p>“Of course you do,” Remus muttered.</p>
<p>He pursed his lips into a pout, taking his hands from Remus’ grip on his wrists.</p>
<p>“If you’re gonna be mean about it you don’t need to help. You can just go grab Roman or something.”</p>
<p>Remus raised an eyebrow, looked towards the sky for several long moments, then sighed in a way that trailed into a groan.</p>
<p>“I can’t because Roman has me blocked from his side of the imagination and he’d probably blame me for hurting you or something.”</p>
<p>Patton pouted at that, because it was <em>true,</em> Roman would probably do that, but also he wasn’t… really sure he wanted to be taken care of by the duke.</p>
<p>“Okay, don’t give me that look, we both don’t want this but I’d rather not take undue credit and I’m <em>sure</em> you don’t want that to get infected or something.”</p>
<p>“Well… no that sounds painful.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re <em>right</em> it does, I wonder-”</p>
<p>“Can you maybe not wonder while I’m bleeding out?” Patton interrupted before Remus could ramble.</p>
<p>Remus gave him a look, then sighed and picked him up in a wild swing that had Patton yelping in pain.</p>
<p>“<em>Ow?</em>”</p>
<p>“Shut it daddy, you’re the idiot that decided to take a walk in my side of the imagination without proper protection.”</p>
<p>Another pout.</p>
<p>“I started out in Roman’s side.”</p>
<p>“You really didn’t, no one can get from one side to the other unless a creativity is there with them, typically Roman because he’s honestly a control freak.”</p>
<p>“You should meet Logan,” Patton mumbled, deciding to lean into Remus, hand once again going to his blood soaked side while his other looped around Remus’ neck.</p>
<p>Remus let out a bark of a laugh.</p>
<p>“I did <em>not</em> know you could be bitter, pup.”</p>
<p>Patton scrunched up his nose and didn’t comment for a moment.</p>
<p>“….Woof.”</p>
<p>The laughter that Remus let out made Patton grin, and <em>fuck</em> his head was really fuzzy.</p>
<p>Maybe a nap was in order?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me get this straight-”</p>
<p>“You’re not.”</p>
<p>“…<em>Thank you</em> Patton.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome!”</p>
<p>“Let me see if I have this <em>right</em>.”</p>
<p>Patton beamed at Logan, swinging his legs a little bit as Remus’ arms tightened around his middle, his fingers gently tracing the area where his new pink scar was hidden under his shirt.</p>
<p>“You got stabbed, and Remus found you and took care of you in the imagination-”</p>
<p>“Reluctantly! Would’ve been easier to leave him there you know, bet watching the birds pick at his corpse would’ve been fun.”</p>
<p>Patton scrunched up his nose.</p>
<p>“Not for me, it wouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>Remus kissed Patton’s temple, making him melt into a flurry of giggles.</p>
<p>Logan threw his hands up in the air.</p>
<p>“It’s been a <em>week!</em> How are you two so disgustingly cute?”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you aro?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, Virgil!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I have a discord server, come hang out!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>